


Un disparo, un adiós

by LeanaB



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Drama, F/M, Kougami teamo, One Shot, Romance, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanaB/pseuds/LeanaB
Summary: Que el Ejecutor dejara vivir a Makishima nunca fue una opción.Estaba tan segura de ello, como del hecho de que había perdido a Kougami para siempre.
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Un disparo, un adiós

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue lo primero que escribí luego de tres años, y de verdad que fui muy activa durante siete. Sinceramente pensé que no volvería, pero cuando vi Psycho Pass, la inspiración me golpeó a tal punto, que no podía dejar de pensar en sentarme frente a la pantalla y teclear. En fin, ya era hora de publicarlo.  
> A mi gusto, una serie buenísima, sin mencionar lo interesantes y bien trabajado de sus personajes. Kougami Shinya me atrapó desde el primer momento. ¡Carajo! Es simplemente perfecto~  
> .  
> Situado en el final de la Primera Temporada.  
> 

**Un disparo, un adiós**

**.**

Sentía un pitido constante en su oído. Akane respiró profundo pero una punzada en su costado derecho la hizo gemir. Sus dedos rasgaron la tierra y sintió el olor húmedo de esta, entonces se orientó, estaba en los cultivos, había sobrevivido al impacto de la caída del camión en el que escapaba Makishima.

Todo le dolía y a la vez no, como si fuera una espectadora de las sensaciones de su propio cuerpo. Entonces sintió unas manos grandes sobre ella, la voltearon y pudo respirar mejor. Reconoció los ojos azules de Kougami, que estaban llenos de tristeza. La tomó en brazos y Akane se dejó envolver por el aroma a sudor, sangre y cigarrillo que expedía el cuerpo del Ejecutor.

Con mucho cuidado, Kougami la dejó en el suelo del camino y por fin creyó que la inconciencia se la llevaría cuando el sonido de las balas cayendo contra el cemento la ató a la realidad. Entonces lo supo, como un haz de luz entre toda la nebulosidad de su inconciencia, tuvo la certeza de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

—N-no… —escapó de sus labios resecos mientras alzaba la mirada.

La expresión de Kougami era fría y sus ojos azules relucían con la determinación de su siguiente paso. Fue ahí cuando Akane sintió el miedo atenazarla, una serpiente fría que apretaba su estómago con fuerza.

— Esto es entre nosotros —dijo Kougami. Una simple frase, pero por su tono y mirada, dejaba ver que no quería perder a nadie más.

_Kougami Shinya iba a protegerla a toda costa._

— ¡¡Kougami-san!! —gritó Akane con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Sintió su garganta arder mientras los brazos le temblaban al intentar levantarse.

Pero él le dio la espalda y corrió por los pastizales con el arma en alto. Los ojos café de Akane no se despegaron de su espalda hasta que su negra figura se perdió entre el dorado cultivo.

**..**

Kougami siguió el rastro de sangre, gotas negras contra el suelo de tierra que se volvían más húmedas a medida que avanzaba. Subió la colina y fue cuando lo vio, Makishima estaba frente a él, de rodillas contra el suelo. El albino abrió los brazos ante la brisa del atardecer y el olor metálico de la sangre golpeó la nariz del Ejecutor cuando el viento le acarició el rostro.

— Después de que todo termine, ¿podrás encontrar un reemplazo para mí? —preguntó Makishima con la voz tranquila, resignada.

— No, nunca lo buscaré.

Alzó la mano y apuntó directo a la cabeza. Kougami no tenía una pizca de duda ante lo que iba a hacer, porque él había vivido todo ese tiempo sólo para ese momento. Él sería quien acabaría con Makishima Shougo y vengaría a Mitsuru Sasayama. Sería quien iba a tomar la Justicia en sus manos y también sabía el precio de ello: él estaba renunciando a Akane.

A la única mujer que lo había mirado a _él._

Desde el primer momento en que vio esos ojos cafés de párpados cansados, supo que ella era diferente. Akane le había disparado defendiendo su ideal, la primera vez que se vieron, cuando él ya había renunciado a la idea de la redención. Cuando Kougami sólo presionaba el gatillo y simplemente se deshacía de los posibles peligros, cuando se conocieron, él era por completo un Ejecutor.

Fue por Tsunemori Akane, quién había llorado a su lado después de que él despertara de la inconciencia, el motivo por que recuperó la esperanza. Kougami no quería ser sólo un Perro de Caza. Sobre esa camilla, con los bellos ojos llorosos de Akane fijos en él, había decidido que estaría a su lado para recuperar parte de su humanidad. El Detective que alguna vez fue.

Pero el destino le había arrebatado ese deseo cuando puso a Makishima en su camino. La vida le recordaba la razón por la que se había entregado a su misión como Ejecutor: obtener su venganza.

Mentiría si dijera que no le dolía, que no había algo en su interior que ardía con fuerza ante la idea de renunciar a ella, de soltar ese sentimiento que había nacido entre ellos. Kougami se había enamorado de Akane, de su fortaleza y determinación, de que siguiera a su lado a pesar de todo y sabía que era por algo mucho más allá del compañerismo.

Sentía un agradable calor en su pecho cuando pensaba en ello, un calor que se expandía en su cuerpo cuando la miraba detenidamente. Sentía el deseo. El amor.

Kougami la amaba. Pero era un sentimiento del cual no podía aferrarse porque la Justicia estaba en sus manos, era su deber. Se lo debía a Sasayama, a Masaoka e incluso a la misma Akane. Se lo debía al mundo, a la sociedad que alguna vez quiso proteger.

No había dudas, él sabía el precio de tomar aquella decisión, de asesinar a Makishima. Aunque doliera, aunque estuviera renunciando a la única persona que lo hacía humano. Él tenía un deber.

Disparó.

**..**

Tsunemori se detuvo y el sonido del disparo reverberó hasta sus huesos, lo sintió resonando a través de todo su cuerpo a la par de un sentimiento de profunda tristeza. No podía creerlo, Akane no podía asimilar lo que ese disparo significaba, y al mismo tiempo lo sabía perfectamente, lo había estado esperando.

Cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra húmeda y las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

— Kougami-san —sollozó con el vacío de la pérdida adhiriéndose a su carne.

Kougami Shinya había matado a Makishima, había cumplido su promesa. Akane estuvo segura de que aquello era mucho más grande, como si el destino hubiese preparado ese final para ambos desde el comienzo de sus vidas. Que el Ejecutor dejara vivir a Makishima nunca fue una opción.

Estaba tan segura de ello, como del hecho de que había perdido a Kougami para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente no podía haber esperado otro final, con el dolor de mi alma, fue sublime.  
> Aunque admito que esperé un beso de estos dos los 22 capítulos, la química es innegable, pero estoy satisfecha, que no concretaran nada hace que mi imaginación se desborde jaja 
> 
> Besos de gato~


End file.
